When Derek Met Casey
by MermaidMidna
Summary: She was a total smart-alack; someone I would never go out with in a million years. But she might just be the acceptation to my smart girl rule. I only hoped she was one of those smart girls that like bad boys. There was only one way to find out...


**AN: ****PLEASE READ!!!!!**** I wrote this **_**before **_**"How I Met Your Stepbro" based on a commercial found on youtube: .com/watch?v=GUHYchiq8jk&feature=related Hopefully this isn't too confusing or wonky, but if it is, I'm sorry. This is my first ever fanfic, so be nice! I would like to thank JesterDalaforDasey for putting up the commercial, and When0Derek0Met0Casey for the awesome title and inspiration. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek!!! This is written purely for fun and not profit. The title When Derek Met Casey belongs to When0Derek0Met0Casey.**

**DEREK**

I stood in line waiting for a 12 inch sub, a bag of chips, and a large soda. Some would call me a pig, but I preferred the term "hardy eater." The cash register guy was taking way too long. If he was a hot chick I wouldn't have minded, but no luck this time; just some guy covered in acne. Disgusting.

I looked around the coffee shop, searching for a good-looking girl I could snag a date with before my dad's "mystery guest" would arrive. There was an okay blonde sitting a few tables away with her friends, but she wasn't quite up to my standards, so my attention turned to the door, waiting for my prey to walk in.

A few girls came in… with dates. And a few of my exes arrived too, shooting me nasty glares, I might add. It was not that I was a bad person; they were just all angry that I broke up with them. Finally, right before I stepped up to order my meal, a cute girl stepped through the door with someone who looked like her mother. She wasn't incredibly hot; her hair was in two braids and she had bangs, but I figured that was as good as it was gonna get.

"What would you like?" Pizza face cashier asked me.

"Could you hold that thought?" I said, stepping away from the line and heading over to the girl before some other chum snagged her up.

**CASEY**

"Oh Mom, I've heard so much about George! I'm so excited to meet him!" I squealed, jumping out of the car and heading towards the coffee shop where we were meeting my mom's new boyfriend.

"Yes sweetie, but remember, we're meeting George's son too." Mom replied, hastily applying lip gloss.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said, apathetic. All I cared about was meeting George. Then I changed my tone of voice, trying to sound interested, for Mom's sake. "How old did you say this kid was?"

"Oh, um… Now that you mention it I can't really remember." Mom tripped over the curb. I caught her arm, helping her regain balance. She was a basket of nerves and I wondered why. She had me meet many of her boyfriends before and was never this anxious. "In fact," she went on, "I can't even recall his name… Man these nerves are really getting to me."

"It's okay, Mom!" I reassured her. "I'll probably love George, the way you talk about him!"

She smiled, opening the door for me. I stepped inside and the first thing that caught my eye was a gorgeous brunette boy in the ordering line. "Wow…" I mumbled under my breath. Being at an all-girl school and coming across a boy like that… It took my breath away.

"I wonder where George is." Mom snapped me back into reality, and I watched her look frantically around the room.

"You go find him, Mom. I'll get us all something to drink." I wanted to get a better look at the handsome boy.

"Thanks Case." Mom rushed away, and I briefly watched her go before turning back to look at the line. He was gone… My face fell and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whisked around to find big brown eyes staring into mine.

**DEREK**

I tapped the cute girl's shoulder and waited for her to turn around. She turned and stared into my eyes and I could see her blush. She wasn't that bad up close. Sure, the bangs had to go, but she was really pretty. Her eyes were blue.

"I'm Derek." I said casually. "And you are?"

"Casey." she said timidly. "Hi." She held her hand up and gave a sort of retarded wave. Retarded, but cute. You could tell she was embarrassed because her hand shot down almost instantly as I stared at it, trying to stifle my laughter.

"Want to have a smoothie with me Casey?" I asked, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"Sure." she smiled. Yes! Score one for Derek! Not to mention her smile was stunning. Some parents paid big bucks for _that_ orthodontist job.

We stood in line, me for the second time, blabbing on about stuff. She was warming up to me quickly.

"So Casey, what do you like to do in your spare time?" I asked her.

"Oh wow, um…" she started. "Read, write poetry, dance, sing. All the artsy things, you know?"

"Oh really?" I chuckled to myself. "I'm the exact opposite. I like sports, ice hockey, specifically. Oh, but I do play guitar in my band."

"You have a band?!" She said excitedly. I knew that would work her up. "What kind of music do you play?"

"Rock." I smiled. "Good old rock and roll."

"Oh." she looked a little disappointed, but then perked up a little. "I like some rock, and I'm totally not opposed to sports either. My sister plays soccer." I could tell she was trying to impress me.

"You have siblings?" The line moved a little and we took two steps forward.

"Just one. Lizzie, my little sister. Do you have any?"

"Yeah, my little brother and sister." Man how I loved those kids. Well, Edwin was okay, for a dweeb. But Marti was adorable.

"That's cool. So what's your favorite school subject?" Casey changed the topic and my stomach squirmed. Ugh_. School._

"Lunch." I answered cheekily.

To my surprise, Casey cracked up. She even gave a little snort, leaning over and holding her stomach. I smirked. I think she thought I was joking.

"That… was funny!" she said, still holding her sides. Then she calmed a bit. "I like literature and world history. Don't you find historical society fascinating?"

Her big blue eyes looked at me, seriously. How could anyone not love that adorable face? She was a total smart-alack; someone I would _never _go out with in a million years. But she might just be the acceptation to my smart girl rule. I only hoped she was one of those smart girls that like bad boys. There was only one way to find out.

So I answered her question; "No."

**CASEY**

My eyes widened in alarm at Derek's answer. He wasn't joking about the lunch thing. I felt really stupid for laughing at him.

"What kind of grades do you get, Derek?" I inquired, almost shocked by the words coming from my mouth.

"Um… Cs, mostly." He answered truthfully, looking kind of taken aback. I was sorry for asking him. He would probably hate me now. So he was a bad boy, was he? He was wearing a leather jacket; I should have known! I didn't normally fall for bad boys, but maybe Derek was the acceptation to that rule. He seemed really nice and I just couldn't help but look at his brown eyes and melt. For once, I didn't care if he was failing or passing. I just wanted him…

Wow. I had barely known the guy for a few minutes and I was already falling for him? That all girl school was really getting to my hormones or something.

"Do we have _anything_ in common?" I laughed, trying hard to win Derek back.

"Well, I kind of like you, and if you like me, we have a lot in common." He said. I almost swooned. "You know what they say: opposites-"

"Attract." I said at the same time as him, my face turning bright red. But Derek smiled anyway.

We finally ordered our drinks and sat down at an empty table across from each other. Then I realized I had forgotten about Mom!

"Oh crud." I said, standing up and looking around. "I lost my mom."

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen my dad." said Derek. "I lost him like 45 minutes ago."

"You're here with your dad?" I asked, curiously. I hadn't seen him with anyone the whole time.

"Yeah, he went to go check on some arrangements for something or other. Oh here he comes."

As soon as Derek saw his dad approaching, I saw Mom, and I waved my arms in the air so she would see me. She came hurrying over to our spot.

"Casey, this is George!" she said, beaming. She stepped to the side and a man with slicked back blondish hair and a pointed nose appeared. Aw! He was so cute!

"Hi George!" I said enthusiastically, shaking his hand. "I've heard so many wonderful things about you!"

"And I you. " he said kind of nervously, glancing at Derek for a second.

"Oh right, Mom, George, this is-" I began.

"Derek." George finished my sentence.

"Wait, how do you know him?" I asked, bemused.

"Dad." Derek said, putting a hand on George's shoulder. I raised my eyebrows. Then Derek turned to George. "Dad, how do you know Casey's mom?"

"Well um…" George started to explain the whole 'dating' situation to Derek, (which he probably should have explained long before…) but then he changed the subject. "No, the better question is how do you know Casey?"

"We just met like half an hour ago." said Derek, his face contorted in confusion.

"Oh that's great!" said George, turning to face me. "So you've gotten a chance to get to know your new step brother!"

"George!" said Mom.

"What?" said Derek.

"What!?" said I. I mean, I said.

"You…You're… Engaged?" I asked. "For how long? Since when?"

"Well I didn't mean to tell you about it this way." said Mom, shooting a frown at George. "But George just asked me, in the party room back there. Oh Casey I wish you could have seen it! There were roses and chocolates and-"

"Yeah, yeah, all that good sappy stuff." said Derek, fake yawning. "When did you plan on telling me you were dating someone, Dad?"

Uh oh. George was cornered. Even Mom looked at him with disappointment on her face. But all George could do was sit there silently.

"You know what?" Derek said loudly. "This is not going to work."

"What's not?" asked Mom.

"Me and Casey." said Derek. My heart leapt. He didn't mean to tell we had an… attraction for one another? "As _siblings."_ He finished. Oh. My. Gosh. He was going to tell.

"What do you mean? It looked like you were getting on just fine when we saw you!" said George.

"Ha ha ha. Wrong!" Derek laughed, sarcastically. This was weird. Could it be there was a cynical side to Derek I hadn't seen in those 30 minutes with him? He was lying strait to his dad's face like it didn't even faze him. I could _never_ do that.

"Casey and I _do not_ get along." he continued his rant. "We are like cats and dogs; day and night; toothpaste and orange juice." He looked at me. "I'm running out of opposites, help me out?"

I scowled at him. What was he trying to pull?

**DEREK**

"Excuse me, _Derek_. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Casey glared at me.

"No." I said bluntly, going on to continue my speech about how Casey and I were totally incompatible, but then she interrupted me.

"Let's go, Derek. Now!" Then she grabbed my arm, pulling me to a deserted corner of the restaurant near the bathrooms, all the while forcing a cheesy smile at her mom and my dad, both of them looking bewildered. Was this a new pushy, over-reactive Casey I hadn't seen in that half hour with her? It was, hate to say it… kind of annoying.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking hurt. Her face was inches from mine, her warm, strawberry banana smoothie breath making my head spin.

"Woah Casey, are you trying to make a move on me?" I asked. I had to; that smoothie breath was too tempting for her to be that close. "Back up."

She took a step back, her face turning red. "What happened to that whole 'opposites attract' thing?" she demanded, and then mumbled, barely audible. "You even said it in that sexy voice and everything."

"Did you just say sexy, Casey?" I smirked.

"What? No!" she yelled. "Stop changing the subject! Why are you lying to my mom and George?"

"Don't you get it, Case?" I put my hands on her shoulders. Her face turned an even brighter shade of red. "I'm breaking them up, so we can be together. Step-siblings can't go out, so in order for us to-" I brought my two index fingers together, illustrating the point for her. "They have to-" Then I pulled my fingers apart, representing her mom and my dad splitting up. "Now do you understand my brilliant plan?"

"Yes." said Casey simply. But before I could say anything else, she punched me, hard, on the shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" I yelped, holding my wound tenderly.

"You selfish, greedy pig!" she said in a harsh whisper. "How can you possibly want to spoil George and my mom's happiness? Just so you can be with some girl you hardly even know?"

I opened my mouth to protest. Casey held up a hand to me giving me an angry stare.

"No, no, no! You are not speaking. I am!" I backed up into the wall as she shouted.

"But Casey, I thought you liked me?" My voice cracked.

"Well not anymore!" she yelled. "And guess what that means?" I shrugged, scared she would attack me. "It means we don't have anything in common anymore!" And then she stalked off, leaving me in the corner. To think about how she would never forgive me.

**CASEY**

I never forgave Derek Venturi for wanting to ruin George and Mom's engagement. As far as I was concerned, I was _never, __**ever,**_ at all, for any purpose, attracted to a boy named Derek. And when Mom married George, I instantly hated his eldest son. Not for any specific reason, I just decided I didn't like the conniving jerk, that's all. He was always drooling over girls, playing pranks on me, or corrupting my younger sister's mind. How could any girl ever desire Derek? I didn't understand it and I refused to understand it. So that was that. The old saying is so wrong. Don't ever listen to _anyone _that says opposites attract. It just isn't true.


End file.
